


"Blame It on the Fangirls"

by earthseed_fic



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthseed_fic/pseuds/earthseed_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to SPN 12 Days of Christmas comment fic meme--Prompt: <i>Jensen/Misha - they get bored on a flight to the UK (for a convention?) and have to entertain themselves. Ridiculous flirting ensues :D</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	"Blame It on the Fangirls"

They were several hours into the flight to London and Jensen was *bored*. He and Misha had been playing an increasingly dirty game of "I Never." Not surprisingly, Misha had done about million things Jensen hadn't even thought of. But when Misha revealed that he'd never shared a bed a with completely naked man, Jensen smiled triumphantly, and Misha looked impressed. They never got to finish the game, though, because the douchebag behind them kicked the seat and shushed them really loud. Misha turned around to say sorry and pulled out his laptop and Jensen, realizing that Misha (of all people) was actually going to behave himself, put on his headphones.

But that was half an hour ago. In a few hours they'd be at the con with Jared and Richard and Jim and about a jillion fangirls. Misha would be Misha, loving the attention and being too busy to hang out, just the two of them. Yeah, maybe he was pouting a little bit, but he rarely got Misha to himself. He wanted to enjoy it.

He leaned over the armrest to check out Misha's computer screen and caught a glimpse of Misha in his Castiel costume. "What are you reading?"

"I believe the fans call it schmoop fic." Misha didn't look at all embarassed at having said the word "schmoop" out loud.

"Dude? You're reading slash?"

"They're going to ask us about it. I thought I should get caught up on the amazing NC-17 adventures of everyone's favorite angel," Misha replied, as if that was the most reasonable way to pass time on an 11 hour flight.

Jensen leaned in for another look at the computer screen. "Am I in this one?" He knew he should find the idea of Misha reading about the imaginary sex lives of their imaginary characters weird, but...it wasn't. Hell it wasn't like he hadn't had a fantasy or two about how amazing it would be to get Misha out of that trenchcoat.

"No." Misha grinned at his look of disappointment. "But Dean is. He and Cas seem quite happy together."

Jensen loved Misha's smile, all of them. Loved the way his blue eyes sparkled when he knew he was up to something sneaky, loved the smirk and the wink when he was being naughty, loved the surprised almost-smile he wore when playing Castiel. The one he liked best though was the one Misha wore now, the small, flirtacious grin that promised more. The only problem, though, was that there was never more. "They'll never hook up," he said.

"Why? Because Dean's straight."

Jensen rolled his eyes at the absurdity of that. "No. Because Cas is such a tease. He's always looking at Dean like he wants to fuck him up against the nearest wall, but never makes a move." He sounded frustrated even to his own ears.

"He can't help looking at Dean that way," Misha replied matter-of-factly. "Dean's mouth alone..." His eyes dropped to Jensen's mouth and back up again. "That mouth is like the best kind of sin."

Jensen shifted in his seat. His hands itched to touch. "Dean is in love with Cas's hands. He thinks about them. A lot. How they'd feel on his hips, holding him down--"

"SHH!" The dickwad behind them actually glared.

Misha leaned in close, so close that Jensen could feel his warm breath on his skin. "Dean could make a move. I don't think Castiel would mind."

"They're friends," he whispered because he didn't want to disturb the jerkface behind them. Because he was scared. "There's no going back if they cross that line."

"Friends can have sex." Misha sounded quite certain.

"Yeah. But I have a feeling that if they get together.... It'll be epic. If it goes wrong..."

Misha reached and traced a finger along Jensen's jaw line and across his lips. Jensen went completely still. "It won't," Misha promised.

"How do you know?"

Misha shrugged, as if the answer was obvious. "You're amazing and I'm not giving you up."

*******

Several hours later they'd landed in London, made it to their hotel in record time (where Jensen proved far more creative with his mouth than Dean could ever hope to be), and arrived at their first panel minutes before they were due to go on.

Jared took in Misha's more-than-usual disheveled hair and Jensen's swollen mouth and started cracking up. "Seriously?" he gasped between guffaws. "It's about time. Richard was totally going to lock you guys in a closet if you didn't just hurry up and do it." He clapped them both hard on the back and led them to the stage, still laughing. "C'mon. The fans await."

**Author's Note:**

> Written in in December 2010 on Livejournal. Re-posting here.


End file.
